Neglected
by Frostgem
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru's relationship is complicated and when Muramasa convinces the Zanpactou to rebel the Gotie 13 begin to learn just how complicated and just how little they knew their 10th squad captain.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

They'd been called to Sogyoku Hill. Every captain lieutenant and hec, anyone with a known shikai. It was strange with the head captain no where to be found. He was the one that called them there.

Hitsugaya and Rangiku arrived to confused faces.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake greeted him.

"Captain Ukitake," he greeted surprisingly calm almost eerily so.

"You seem quite calm Hitsugaya, you don't happen to know why we've been summoned here so urgently." The eldest captain looked at him curiously.

The Captain Hitsugaya he knew would be worried he missed anything and asking if anyone else knew anything. He wasn't the only one who noticed they're youngest captain acting a bit off lately. He was distant as if it was becoming hard to focus. His calmness all the more seemed to reflect that.

"I don't know." He replied looking round, "we'll probably found out soon enough though."

Ukitake gave a questioning glance to Rangiku who shrugged. None one had managed to get through to him lately.

The captains spoke among themselves about the mystery but none knew and the fog around them just got worse. The dark night above them and the moon making ghost lights in the fog. Anyone cold tell something, maybe even everything was not right here.

The 1st squad lieutenant stumbled over the bridge and collapsed. Blood spread from his body, he was mortally wounded. The squad 4 officers went to help and though concered Ukitake glanced over his shoulder to Hitsugaya. There was no hit of concern, panic or confusion in fact his the boy shifted his vision somewhere else where another figure stood.

"And so it begins." He muttered.

"What begins, captain?" Rangiku heard him.

He didn't answer her and the strange man said,

"I'm afraid the head Captain won't be joining us tonight."

Konamura was the first to act appearing before the man he asked what he had done to the head captain but when they was no answer he attacked. The man dodged out the way and Konamura went for BanKai.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Hitsugaya called forward.

Confused glances went his way, the boy was smirking somewhat evilly.

"What are you hiding Hitsugaya?" Soi fon snapped at him.

"Keep watching?" He told them as Konamura went to strike his Ban Kai attacked him instead.

Shock washed over. A zanpactou attacking its own master?!

The BanKai disappeared and in it's place was a large red skinned man fire bursting from his lips.

"Who...are you?" The wolf man asked the creature.

That seemed to anger the creature.

"Tenken?" Konamura realised but late.

The zanpactou again raised his sword against it's master taking him down with a powerful blow.

"Explain Hitsugaya?!" Soi fon snapped again.

He turned round to the crowd with a small smile, "you're zanpactou don't want to listen to you anymore."

A number tested out their shi kai but got nothing, no answer.

"You're right there is indeed no spiritual pressure in the swords," Myuri looked his over with a large grin, "the question is why?"

"It's very simple," the man extended his creepy long finger nails, "you and your zanpactou are no longer one being. I freed them, released them from the shimgami's control."

The words were echoed but there was something missing.

"The how do you explain Captain Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked bluntly, "He's not acting right. What have you done to him?"

The man gave a smile, "Captain Hitsugaya, or should I say Hyorinmaru was a special case but was released all the same."

"Hyorinmaru?!" Rangiku looked at him.

He has no chance to answer as explosions rand out all over the soul society.

"The hell you doing now?" Renji barked at the man.

"Oh that's not me," he said with a smile, "that's your own zanpactou now released from your control."

Havoc reeked over the soul society, fire and explosions.

"And this is just a preview of the power me and my comrades have and as for the zanpactou, which you foolish thought you owned behold their ture forms!"

The man spread out his arms and the zanpactou began to appear all different shapes and sizes. Some where even appearing behind them and walking towards the man to join his ranks.

"Hyorinmaru." The leader held out his hand to Toushiro.

"Finally." He sighed closing his eyes.

"Captain!" Rangiku caught the boy as he fell, completely collapsing and appearing in front of her was what looked like her captain.

But his eyes were more snake-like, fangs more prominent and Snow White hair frosted over slightly. A long white coat covered most of him and it spiked at the cuffs and collar. There were a pair of knee high boots the whole outfit as white as the snow and ice.

The boy looked over himself and seemed annoyed.

"I've been you so long it seems I don't even have my own form." He growled turning away.

"Captain," Rangiku was trying to wake the boy she caught, "captain."

She was relived when she heard a soft murmur, as he slowly came to,

"Hyorin...maru..." He muttered blinking a bit then seeming to wake up, suddenly teal eyes were wide he looked up at the dragon walking away, "Stop Hyorimaru!" He barked.

The zanpactou looked back, only to smirk at Rangiku, "good luck with him."

"Hyorinmaru!" The boy yelled desperately, Rangiku had to hold him back.

The zanpactou gathered by this man and Byakuya strode forward.

"Enough," he spoke, Hitsugaya's cries for his sword stopped as he stared at the sixth captain "Who are you?"

"I am Muramasa." the man introduced himself, "and this night marks the end of zanpactou slavery, from now on," he raised his hand and a sword appeared, "it will be the zanpactou that rule."


	2. Chapter 2: Swapped

Shinigami and zanpactou began their battle. Rangiku shieding her captain from some of the debris.

"Captain if you're not going to fight," she said thinking that was strange enough sine he was normally on the front lines, "we should move back."

"R-right," he muttered getting to his feet.

His lieutenant watched him like a hawk as the two flash stepped to Unohona and none of them missed that Rangiku actually got there quicker than her captain.

"Are you alright, Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohona glanced up from healing the 1st squad lieutenant.

The boys eyes looked round to the dragon. His zanpactou was one of the few who hadent made a move, he simply watched with Muramasa.

"Kinda..." He muttered.

* * *

"Are you not going to fight, Hyorinmaru?" Muramasa asked him.

The boy was watching over the carnage eyes somewhat conflicted, "my fight is with Toushiro Hitsugaya," he stated, "the rest of them are none of my concern."

"Should they not be punished too?" Muramasa said in that way no zanpactou could ignore, "they couldn't tell the difference, not to mention over there," he pointed over to Unohona, "they're still calling him captain. Isn't tht the title you earned, not him."

The dragon felt his anger grow with every word. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Shouldn't you tell them?"

With that the world got colder and dark clouds began to blot out the stars. The dragon darted into the battle one target in mind.

* * *

"Captain I think you need to start explaining," Rangiku look at him after seeing the zanpactou were ignoring the injured or those not fighting for now.

"I...erm..." The boy looked at the ground.

"Captain?" She blinked, "what in the world is wrong with you?"

He went to talk but a chill took over.

"Bakuto 81: " the were lucky Unohona acted quickly as an ice dragon charged at them, "danku."

The ice was blocked spraying around them.

"He's not the captain of squad 10," the zanpactou had darted forward and Rangiku quickly scrambled for her bade to block his, "I am!"

"What do you-" Rangiku went to ask but Ukitake came into attack.

The dragon saw the man coming and what looked like a smaller version of Hitsigayas banki appeared. He spun knocking both of them away with his tail and darting for his master.

"Hyorinmaru-" the boy made no move to block or counter so his back hit flat on the floor when the dragons hands clamped round his neck.

"Stop? Don't hurt me?" The dragon spat, "Why the hell wouldn't I want to hurt you? Why haven't I tried before?"

"Y-you're r-right..I-I'm sorry..." Hitsugaya struggled out as the zanpactou tightened his grip.

"Not good enough." He hissed.

"Hado number 1 : sho!" Ukitake quickly cast the spell and knocked the dragon off flash stepping between the two as Hitsugaya got up coughing and gasping for breath.

"Are you alright Hitsugaya?" He glanced back.

"Yeah..." The boy muttered.

"I think retreat sounds like a good idea." Shunsui jumped back from his fight.

"Agreed." Unohona said as Isane began to pick up the first squad lieutenant.

As the shinigami retreated and scattered into the night a few saw Hyorinmau start to o after them but Muramasa stopped him.

"Nows the time for destruction, Hyorinmaru." He told the dragon, "let the Soul Socety feel your anger."

"Oh it will" the dragon looked up to the beginnings of a blizzard.

* * *

By the time the sun started to come over the horizon the Soul Soicety was a wreak. Few squad barreks were intact, yet all of it, dispute the amout of fire that went on was covered in a layer of snow and squad 10 had pretty much been replaced by a tower of ice.

The dragon had defiantly staked his claim.

"Yet no one from squad 10 who was there was actually hurt," Unohona said as a few of the captains sat outside squad 4 their now unofficial base of operations, "from the sounds of the officers the dragon caused a lot of damage and hurt them a bit but none of them came out fatal."

"Any thoughts on that Hitsugaya?" Shunsui tried to gode the boy to talk.

They got him back from sokgyoku hill in one piece but it was clear something was majorly wrong.

"The one he's angry at is me..." He muttered and the three older captains that were there turned the attentions to him, "he won't hurt anyone else unless forced...or they get in his way."

"You ready to tell us what's happening with you?" Ukitake said softly.

The boys eyes met with his for a moment before retreating again. His eyes had lost so much age and experience in so much as a night. The Hitsugaya who looked back at them now was truly a child. So, like a child the gently tried to gode him more.

"Dose it have something to do with why Hyorinmaru's so angry with you?" Shunsui questioned.

They boy gave a small nod as he pulled his knees to his chest.

"He's rightfully angry..." He muttered, "Ever since the academy...I've made him live my life...that's...that's why I seem really different to you now...cause technically I've never met you. Hyorinmaru has."

The 3 captains looked between each other.

"Let me see if I have this right?" Unohona said takin a breath, "putting it simply...you and Hyoinmaru swapped places? You lived in you inner world while Hyorinmaru joined the gotie 13 and became captain?"

The boy gave a nod.

"That..."

The saw they boy tense like he was going to get told off,

"Explains things..." Was all Ukitake finished with.

* * *

The icy tower the was now squad 10 was sealed shut. A number of squad member end were tempting to open the doors at the bottom since Hyorinmaru was the only zanpactou they had an obvious location for they had been ordered to get to him so he could be questioned.

The zanpactous voice had called out a few times telling the doors would only open for one but orders were orders and other thn that Hyorinmaru made no other move.

"Hyorinmaru?"

The other zanpactou on the other has seemed to have another means of getting in and Tobeume walked into the large room right at the top. She looked round quite amazed at the large almost hall like room. Pillars reached up almost making a walk way to a podium that looked like it had a strange sculpture on top.

Behind her the monkey half of Zabimaru gave an impressed whistle.

"This place is huge?!" Snake agreed

"Too cold though if you ask me," Hieneko held herself tight.

"What did you expect from an ice dragon?" Tobiume rolled her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me?" The cat snapped, "you realise it is supposed to be summer out there?"

The two started to bicker and Zabimaru just stood and laughed at them.

"What are you all doing here?" Hyorinmaru's voice boomed but there was still no sign of him.

"We just wanted to see if ya wanted to come out and mess with some shinigami!" snaky was the only one who seemed unphazed the others looked round to see if they could spot him.

"No,"

There was movement from the other end of the ice hall. The strange sculpture moved and until you began to see the dragon turned young boy spread his wings and uncurl his tail it was almost impossible to see him.

"I heard Zangetsu will be coming soon though, Hyorinmaru," Tobeume tried to convince him.

The dragon thought for a moment. A zanpactou he'd trusted and reached out to before...

"Alright." He got up from his little petisal.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I do not own bleach**


End file.
